


express hospitality

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Daichi,babe, my handsome whirlwind,” Kuroo says forcefully, staring down at him and waits until he’s got Daichi’s full attention. “Calm down.”“Auntie is coming and this is the state of our apartment,” Daichi gestures frustratingly around them, “I can’t calm down.”





	express hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for **Midnight to Morning Coffee: A Domestic KuroDai Zine.**
> 
> Many thanks to Astrid for organizing this and making a kurodai zine a dream come true! <3  
> To my wonderful, wonderful beta Andy who endlessly cheered me on and provided guidance and validation, thank you so, so, soooo much!! <3
> 
> It had been such an honor to be part of this project, along with many other great writers and artists! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Kuroo sinks further into the softness of the pillow beneath his head, Daichi’s sleep warm body enveloping him. Their lips are eagerly locked against in each other in a slow kiss. A strip of sunlight coming through the small gap of the still drawn curtains is the only light in the room.

It’s been a while since they woke up together like this. Relaxed and unhurried, unlike how it has been for the past couple of weeks. It’s either one or the other who has to wake early, get out of bed ahead of the sun and leave just as it breaks over the horizon. Murmurs of sleepy goodbye and quick pecks had been enough to send the other off. While they still get to spend the evening together, they’re both too tired to do anything beyond light kissing and snuggling, both falling asleep in an instant the moment their arms wrap around each other and their heads hit the pillows.

But they both have a day off today, a first in a while. And they intend to spend it together as much as they could.

Kuroo takes his time to skim his hands across Daichi’s sides then slips it under his threadbare shirt, feeling the body shiver at the touch of his fingers.

Daichi gasps into Kuroo’s mouth, partly breaking their kiss when Kuroo’s calloused fingers brush over a sensitive spot. He soon dives back into the soft pair of lips, but doesn’t stay long and starts dropping wet and gentle kisses along Kuroo’s jaw, while his hands work their way to unbutton his pajama top.

Kuroo is starting to lose himself to the pleasurable sensation of Daichi’s warm lips, latching onto the prominent ridge of his collarbone when the shrill beep and rattling buzz of his phone disturbs the otherwise peaceful morning. He huffs, turning his head away from the sound, squeezing his eyes tighter and chases the feeling he was having before.

The phone beeps again and this time Daichi stops.

“Don’t stop,” Kuroo groans, placing his large hand on Daichi’s nape to prevent him from sitting up.

Daichi chuckles at the needy tone. “I won’t,” he promises with a light kiss on Kuroo’s clavicle, “but shouldn’t you take a look at it?”

“They can wait,” Kuroo cards his hand through Daichi’s short, soft hair, smiling at the way Daichi sighs and nuzzles at it. “But I can’t.” He shifts underneath Daichi to prove a point.

A breeze choose that time to sway the curtains, letting more light in. Kuroo briefly sees Daichi’s eyes alight with the same kind of want that he feels thrumming along his whole being, before the room plunges back into semi-darkness. Daichi hums in acquiescence and Kuroo smiles wider, knowing he’s convinced him to continue and forget about the disruption.

Daichi’s about to close their gap again when the blasted phone beeps once more.

Kuroo tilts his head back, breaking the almost kiss and vocally expressed his frustration.

Daichi just laughs at Kuroo’s reaction, then rests his whole body on top of him and burrows his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

“They seem persistent,” he remarks, amusement coloring his tone. His breath tickles the side of Kuroo’s neck.

“I’m persistent too,” Kuroo grumbles. “I’m persistently ignoring them.”

“What if it’s urgent? There’s no harm in checking it.”

“But ba~be,” Kuroo whines, shrugging his shoulders as much as his limited movement allowed just to be petulant. Daichi idly walks his fingertips across Kuroo’s chest, tracing abstract patterns that served to calm the other man down.

“There’s no rush, is there?” He peers up at Kuroo and whispers. “We have the whole day to ourselves, after all.” He nips at Kuroo’s earlobe once, twice.

Daichi doesn’t play fair, Kuroo thinks.

And because it’s not like he can argue with that, he exhales a put-upon sigh and feels for his phone on their bedside drawer. His knuckles kept bumping on the cold metal stand of their bedside lampshade, trying not to get distracted by the way Daichi is now leaving soft kisses along his earlobe, trailing down the side of his neck. His fingers graze the edge of his phone a few moments after then he finally manages to drag it across the smooth surface and presses the home button.

Kuroo brings it up to his face, squinting at the sudden brightness that assaulted his sight. It’s a series of messages, all from his Mom. With a frown, he slides his home screen lock open and reads them. He unconsciously breathes in relief when he deems it as not urgent and puts the phone back on the bedside drawer, face down.

“So?” Daichi lifts himself up from Kuroo’s body to straddle him properly.

Kuroo smiles and reaches over to run his hands through Daichi’s hair again, then locks his fingers behind his neck and pulls him closer. “It's just mom.”

Daichi nods. “Nothing too serious, I take it?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d she say?” Daichi mumbles across Kuroo’s cheekbones which he was already showering with butterfly kisses.

Kuroo hums, savoring the affection before replying. “She’ll be around the area. So she’ll be dropping by for lunch,” Kuroo slides his hands to cup Daichi’s cheeks and starts angling his face for another deep kiss, but Daichi stiffens above him and braces his hands against his shoulders.

“What?”

“Come on, Dai,” Kuroo drawls, pushing himself up to meet Daichi halfway, eager to pick up where they left earlier, but Daichi pulls back instead.

“Wait. What time is it?” He turns to the direction of where the clock is hanging on the wall, urgency apparent in his tone.

“We’ve got plenty of time, Daichi. We have few more hours ‘til she arrives,” Kuroo sensually says, sliding a hand down Daichi’s exposed forearms. His other hand is on his face, trying to make him look back. “Don’t worry.”

Daichi huffs. Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say.

Before Kuroo can pull him close and use his distraction to flip their positions over, Daichi is out of his personal space, hurriedly sliding out of the bed, very much like cascading water rapidly slipping through Kuroo’s fingers. He brisk walks to the window and quickly draws back the curtains, letting the sunlight bathe the room and them with its brightness and warmth.

“Daichi, _babe_ , come back here,” Kuroo whines, squeezing his eyes shut and putting an arm over it, not risking blindness as he thumps his legs in immature petulance. “It’s still early.”

But Daichi doesn’t hear him, lost in his muttering as he fusses around the room wearing only one of his slippers, picking up discarded articles of clothing anywhere he can find, gathering them in his arms.

“Tetsurou, get out of bed and help me,” Daichi commands distractedly, walking out of the room and not really paying attention whether Kuroo did get out of bed or not. “Oh my god, the dishes,” Kuroo hears him exclaim in horror from the living room.

There it is, Kuroo sighs, dragging his hand across his face, accepting defeat. There’s no snapping Daichi out of his frenzied state of impromptu cleaning once he’s started.

So much for having the day all to themselves.

It’s not that he doesn’t like having his mom visit them or whatever. It’s quite contrary, in fact. If anything, he finds it quite a shame that they don’t get to see each other as much as he’d like, despite living in the same city. Though he must admit that her timing isn’t something he appreciates right now.

And Daichi had been really eager earlier and was focused only on him. Now, he’s anything but.

Kuroo sighs again before getting out of bed. He toes in his slippers and lugs his feet across the carpeted floor, not bothering to button up his pajama top. He steps out of their room, effectively sidestepping Daichi when he passes by him on his way to the kitchen. Kuroo grimaces at Daichi’s disgusted expression. He’s probably looking over the dirty dishes that had piled up.

While this is not the first time that something like this happened, they usually don’t let it get this bad. They are considerably neat in their own ways and by no means are slobs. It’s just that it had been really challenging to get any cleaning done because of their schedule.

Daichi walks out of the kitchen, passes by him again and disappears inside the laundry room, but not before unceremoniously shoving a rag into Kuroo’s hands.

Kuroo looks down at it dumbly for a few moments, before his brain cells kicked in. He walks into the living room, looking around in mild consternation, until deciding to walk up to the television cabinet. He inspects the shelf and drags a finger across its surface, only for it to come back with a considerable amount of dust.

Alright, maybe Daichi has a reason to worry about the state of their apartment.

Their earlier dalliance forgotten, they work together in relative silence to try and bring back the habitability of their apartment, the only noise is coming from the whirring of the loaded washing machine and Daichi’s near-constant shuffling all over the apartment.

But it soon got disturbed when he finds out that they don’t have enough ingredients to prepare a decent meal for lunch.

“We forgot to get groceries,” he cries. He walks up to Kuroo who had just finished wiping the shelves. “How can we forget groceries?”

Daichi runs a hand through his hair apprehensively, not knowing where to go or what to do first. There’s still some clothes on the drying rack out on the balcony that needs to be fetched and folded. But he’s got to make a quick trip to the supermarket to buy some ingredients. And there’s still the state of the dishes and their kitchen.

He looks at the time and got more stressed out when he sees that they only have roughly two hours until lunch time and how are they supposed to finish everything in that short amount of time? They still haven’t taken a bath, for god’s sake. 

Kuroo rubs his hands across his shorts to get rid of the dust before interrupting Daichi’s monologue by sandwiching his face between his large hands.

“Daichi, _babe_ , my handsome whirlwind,” Kuroo says forcefully, staring down at him and waits until he’s got Daichi’s full attention. “Calm down.”

“Auntie is coming and this is the state of our apartment,” Daichi gestures frustratingly around them, “I can’t calm down.”

Kuroo sighs. “Daichi, it’s just my mom. She’s going to understand that two guys living together wouldn’t exactly be the exemplary models of neatness all the time, especially considering their schedule. So don’t worry, okay?”

Despite his assurance, Daichi is still looking up at him with his big, worried brown eyes. “I can’t help it,” he admits, putting his hands on top of Kuroo’s and squeezes on them. “I don’t want her to think that I’m not taking care of you.”

Kuroo stares down at the earnest look Daichi is giving him. “I hope you know that you sounded like a newly wedded housewife, aiming to please her mother-in-law.” His heart throbs with utter joy at the sentiment, but he can’t help but tease.

Daichi pouts and lightly kicks him on the shin. “I’m being serious here.”

“I know.” Kuroo bumps their foreheads together. “But Daichi, you are. You are doing a good job of taking care of me. And I can only hope I’m doing the same too.”

Daichi nods his head that is still in between Kuroo’s hands. “Of course you are.”

Kuroo replies with a boyish grin, the one that hasn’t lost its charm after all this time they’ve been together.

The one that doesn’t fail to make Daichi feel lighter and he smiles up at him in return.

“God, you are so adorable,” Kuroo says suddenly, squishing Daichi’s cheeks before pulling him for a playful kiss. He manages to get a few more quick pecks despite Daichi’s squirming against the ticklish kisses, when his phone blares on their room, disrupting them, yet again.

“Tetsu, your phone,” Daichi pushes him lightly. Kuroo sighs and disentangles himself from Daichi. “The world is so hell bent on blocking us today,” he says dramatically, which made Daichi giggle. It’s a shame they have to break apart, but it could be urgent. And they still have lots of things to do.

“I know. But we still got tonight,” Daichi promises, leaning up to Kuroo to press a kiss on his pouting lips. Hopefully, they won’t have any more disturbances during that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :))


End file.
